


A different view

by LoveGems1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha women have penises., Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Annabeth, Bottom Percy, Dom Annabeth, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Percy did not go to camp Half-Blood, Post-War, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Charles Beckendorf, Protective Silena Beauregard, Sub Percy, Top Annabeth, Top Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Annabeth gets away from her past and meets Percy in college. She knows that he is a demigod, but does not know his parent. She also finds out that Percy is Annabeth's sub and she loves him.  Somehow, her past are coming back to hunt her. Can she protect Percy from his own demons?





	1. Chapter 1

AU: Where Percy never went to camp half-blood. However he is dating Annabeth. He is still a demigod, and the son of Poseidon, but he is not like the Percy Jackson in the book. Percy have Agricultural Sciences, Marine Biology, Food Science and Classics and now Marine Biologist engineering and Anthropology

Colleges for the demigods and their degrees   
Percy- Cornell University and State University of New York - Stony Brook- Marine Biologist engineering and Anthropology  
Annabeth-Cornell College of Architecture, Art, and Planning- Architectures   
Beckendorf-Cornell University- Engineering   
Silena- Cornell University- Design  
Clarisse-University of Arizona-Sports Medicine  
Chris- University of Arizona-Linguistics

 

"Percy, you are exhausted and you need to eat." Annabeth says to her boyfriend. She knows that he has not eaten anything since two days ago. She knows that he is neglecting his health over his school. Annabeth thought that fighting a war was hard. She, now thinks that the war between the titans and giants was easy. She know that he is working really hard and needs to finish school and start full time on his job, but the man is working himself to death. Annabeth smiles, because she is dating this man for four, going on five years. His sea green eyes are so innocent like, with his messy black hair. She loves the man.

He is a refreshing reminder of not dealing with two wars and no more demigods to deal with. She suspects that he is one, but one that is not apart of camp. She sees Percy looking up from one of his seven textbooks of sea life. She frowns and sees dark circles underneath his eyes. Annabeth can see how exacted Percy truly is. She also knows that he never had a good life. She sees the scars and has to push the nightmares away. Annabeth thinks of her own nightmare, but they were not at all bad. 

Percy never told her the full truth, but she knew that his biological father was never in his life, and his mother remarried. However she left, when Percy was five. She could not handle his step-father anymore. What he didn’t tell her was that his stepfather was very abusive man. Sally, Percy’s mother, left him with Gabe, Percy’s step-father.

“Gabe, used to use me as a way to get money.” Percy blurs out off of the sudden. Annabeth, was thrown back, as if not expecting Percy to say anything, however, she stayed quiet, knowing that if she talked, Percy would not talk about this again. She can deal with anything, but never Percy’s past. She would get so emotional, she had to step back.

“Gabe, my stepfather, used to sell my body for money. He would use my body, himself, but he would alway sell my body. He would also allowed both men and women, to beat me. I wanted it to stop, but I had nowhere to go. In school, bullies would make fun of me, but I always let it roll off my shoulders. I knew that if I got into fights, then I would suffer more, so I take the abuse. I know that the words are nothing, but words, but they hurt so bad. I know that people are mean, but there are times, that I wished, that I could die.” Percy pause for a minute. He sees Annabeth moves to go next to him. He opens his arms for her and she moves in to curl in into him. She loves this man, and hates to see him hurt. Most of the time, she sees Beckendorf and Selina, with him. 

“When I got to college, everything changed. I got away from Gabe, and I found a really cool roommate, that I see as a dad, more then a big brother. Charlie, is awesome. He is a respectful man. Selina is a mom, that I never got. They are amazing people. I see that they are hiding something from me. I know that you are hiding something from me, and I am scared, that I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong my Prince?” Annabeth looks at the fearful look in his eyes and her heart breaks.

“No, my princesses, you did nothing wrong. You are a wonderful human being, that I got so lucky for being your dominate. Your Charlie, is my Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus, and Selina, the daughter of Aphrodite. We all fought in two wars, for the gods and goddesses. After the wars, some of us departed and went our different ways. Beckendorf, Silena and I all met you and found each other again. You are special and I love you so much Percy. Thank you my precious baby. Mommy really loves you.” Annabeth says. Percy tightens his hold on her and buries his head into her chest. As mated dominate and submissive, Annabeth as power over Percy and Percy gives up the power to help with whatever he needs. 

Annabeth is his mom and he is her baby. They make rules and have safe-words to help each other out. Percy knows that Annabeth will never hurt him on purpose, but having the rules help him know, that he is protected. The safe-words for go is “Dolphins”. The safe-word for slowdown is “Owls”. The safe-word for stop is “Mama”. Annabeth as asked Percy what his favorite animal is and it was Dolphins, and she smiled at that. She knew that no matter what, Percy will tell her, what is safe and what is not safe. 

Percy blushed, when Annabeth found out about his mother kink, and the very beautiful Annabeth, went right there. She found out that Percy has not been in subspace, in all of his life. She was so surprise that, so she made it her mission, to make Percy to go into subspace. No matter what, Annabeth is going to make it up to Percy. 

“Beckendorf and Selina didn’t tell you about, because they wanted to protect you. You my love have nothing to fear. We love you and want to protect you from our demons. We love you and want you to be safe.” Annabeth says. Percy relaxes into his girlfriend and Annabeth smiles. She knows that Percy is starting to understand, that he is safe with her. 

“How long have you been in college?” Annabeth ask her boyfriend. She always wanted Percy to talk about himself, but was too scared to do it.  She knows that she is pushing it, but she wants to know. She knows that once Percy is open, he will answer on his own free will, and she can’t do anything to push him. She loves him, as he loves her and they both know, when to stop with the questions. She wants to know everything about him and he her. 

“Seven years. I have four degrees already, and I am working on the fifth and sixth right now. College is my safe-haven, after this year, I will finally be done. I will have the job and if you want, you can come with me, or you can stay here, but I am going. I want out of this place.” Percy says. He really wants Annabeth to come, but is too scared to tell her. Annabeth looks at her lover and smiles. 

“I would love to move with you. I would not mind a change of scenery. I think that Beckendorf and Silena would love to come with you. They are like your parents and they think of you as their son, and they make you happy, you make them happy. I want my baby boy to be happy and I am happy, when you are happy.” Annabeth says to her boyfriend. She leans in and kisses Percy on his lips. She straddles his legs with her legs and stands tall over him. She moves her hands to go underneath Percy’s shirt. She leans her head sideways to kiss his neck and to bit down on his neck. 

She was marking him and getting him into a scene. She knows that it’s hard for Percy to get into scenes and go into his headspace. Annabeth has made it her mission to get Percy to be at peace with himself. 

“I’m scared Annabeth. I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want you to leave me.” Percy confesses to his girlfriend. Annabeth freezes at the confession. She moves her arm, so her fingers lifts Percy’s chin, to make his eyes meets hers. She wants to see those big, long eye-lashes, sea green eyes. In those eyes, are fear, hope and lost.

“Percy Jackson, you will never get rid of me. I am you true soulmate, okay. No matter what happen, I will never leave you. You are my precious omega and my sweet baby boy. I love you. I don’t care what people say, you are mine.” With that said, Annabeth kisses him hard.

She pushes him deeper into the couch and makes him moan. Annabeth’s tongue goes into her omega, making him moan. She explores her omega and runs her hands all over his body. She starts to take off their clothes and states the kissing exploration. She kisses his cheeks, jaw, nose, eyes, starts down to his neck, bits hard on his neck, making Percy whine.  

She smiles at her love. She moves on and moves to his soft, sensitive nibbles. She bits the left nibble, making Percy grasp, and moves her tongue around it. She has one of her hands on the other nibble and eyes go up to her omega. She changes the nibbles and smirks. She knows that Percy loves this, having his nibbles being playing with. She stops playing with them and pulls away from him, making Percy whine. She smiles at him. 

“Mama, please.” Percy begged the woman. She smiles and kisses him on the lips. She sees Percy responding to her and she smiles. 

“Later, baby. First you eat, then sleep.” Annabeth says. Percy gives out a whine and the woman gets up. She pulls Percy up with her and puts him to bed. She kisses his forehead and tucks the covers over him. She smiles, at the fact that her boyfriend, is dead asleep. She goes back to the living room and states to clean Percy’s books up. She reorganize the coffee table, to make it easy for the visiting guests to have a place to put stuff on. She also was making it easier on Percy to find his studying place again. 

She knows that Percy would go ballistic, if his things are out of place. Percy is a super neat-freak, much more then Annabeth. He starts to cry, if he can’t find anything. Third day of being Percy’s friend, was to never mess his stuff. She eventually found a solution for the problem. Suddenly, she hears knocking on the door and finds it odd. Beckendorf and Selina know to come in, and not to knock.

She opens to door and to her shock, sees people, she didn’t want to see. On the other side of the door are some of the people that she ran away from. Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, Grover, Conner, Travis, Luke, Miranda, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Castor, Pollux, Butch, Clovis, Laura, Holly, and Lou Ellen all crowding the hallway. Annabeth was very tempted to close the door, but she knows that it Jason, would push back. She does not need them right now, not when Percy can wake up at anytime.

She steps out of into the hall and looks at them with fury. 

“What do you want?” She forces her voice to stay calm and steady. She does not want to frighten Percy, if he wakes up and finds her in the hallway. The others are surprised to hear the tone. They all thought that she would be happy to see them and want to come back.

“We want to see, if you want to come back with us.” Piper explains to the woman, she calls friends. She is a little frighten, with the sudden anger in Annabeth’s eyes.

“Why would I want to come back to you guys. All you did was to make everyone miserable at camp.” Annabeth snaps at her. Piper has to step back in shock. She felt like she had been slapped. Annabeth, felt a little guilty, for Piper has nothing to do with the fighting, Annabeth, knew that Piper should have figured something was wrong and did something. Piper is a smart girl, and knows how to see things from the other perspective, but she was also naive about trust. 

“I am not going back to you people. Other demigods have moved on and have a life of their own. I have what I want and nothing will change that. You can all leave. I have someone sleeping and I don’t want to be long, when he wakes up.” With that Annabeth walks back inside slamming the door. She locks the door and makes sure that Percy was still asleep, which he was. She goes to him and lays next to him. 

She wants to get near her lover and for him, to snuggle to her. She wants to protect Percy from any other harm in their life, if she can help it, she will make sure that Percy does not suffer much. She also knows that she will not always be there for him, but she will make sure that he is protected.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexual scene down below. Don’t like don’t read. I am sorry for the bad grammar and spelling.  
AU: Where Percy never went to camp half-blood. However he is dating Annabeth. He is still a demigod, and the son of Poseidon, but he is not like the Percy Jackson in the book. Percy have Agricultural Sciences, Marine Biology, Food Science and Classics and now Marine Biologist engineering and Anthropology. Also OCs will be in.

Colleges for the demigods and their degrees  
Percy- Cornell University and State University of New York - Stony Brook- Marine Biologist engineering and Anthropology  
Annabeth-Cornell College of Architecture, Art, and Planning- Architectures  
Beckendorf-Cornell University- Engineering  
Silena- Cornell University- Design  
Clarisse-University of Arizona-Sports Medicine  
Chris- University of Arizona-Linguistics  
Sorry for if the sex scene is bad

 

Percy wakes up with the feeling of a soft pillow. He looks around and sees that he is laying on top of Annabeth’s chest. She looks so peaceful sleeping. Her curly blond hair surrounding her into a halo, making her look like an angle. Percy tries to get out of the dom’s hold, but she refuses to let go. Percy whines a little, making Annabeth let go. He goes to the bathroom to do his business. 

Before he leaves the bathroom, he feels slender arms wrap around him. He turns to see his girlfriend holding him. Before he moves away from the toilet, he feels her hand on his cock. She started to move her hand up and down the base his cock. Percy feels the hardness coming. Annabeth pushes Percy to the wall. She leans up to him to kiss him. She still moving up and down his cock. She goes further down, to his hole. 

Annabeth starts to stretching his hole open, with her fingers. Percy moans at the feeling of his dominate’s hands making him wide. He stands there, legs starting to shake. She kneels down, while taking her submissive’s pants off of him. She goes beneath him, and starts to lick his hole. Her tongue in his hole, make Percy shake. Her tongue twists and turns inside of him, making him moan. 

“Ma..ma..ple..plea..please…mo..re…” Percy moans, shaking. Annabeth smirks, as she moves her hands to his cock. She moves her hand up and down, the staff. She moves away from his hole, to the base of his balls. She licks them and moves to put her mouth on his cock. Percy is shaking uncontrollably and is about to fall down. Annabeth uses her strength to make Percy stay in place. 

She is licking him. Percy comes with a scream. She smiles as she swallows his cum. He taste like saltwater. She was picks her head up and kisses her submissive on the lips. She wants him to taste himself. She smiles, when he starts to wiggle around. She takes off his shirt and put her mouth and hand on his nipples. He withers under her. As she kisses trails on him, he bucks his hip up. She pins him down and slowly tortures him, with slow kisses. 

Annabeth looks at her boyfriend and smirks. She knows how to make him a mess. She likes seeing the wild look Percy is having, while having sex. His mess hair, wide Sea Green eyes, cum on his tan skin. It makes her hard, knowing that she was the one that is doing this to him. She knows that he does not want to get pregnant, but she wants to knock him up and get him full with her children. He would look so pretty being pregnant. 

She goes down to his hole again and begins to tonguing him. He is moving up and down to get more. She smirks and kisses his thighs. She picks herself back up and alines her cock into his hole. She is debating, wither or not to go in slow or fast. Percy loves both, but she also knows that he loves fast. No matter what happens to him. 

“Mama, please. I want you in me. I want to feel you inside.” Percy begs. He wants his dom to move. Annabeth thinks for a moment, the without warning, goes into Percy. He screams as he feels his girlfriend going inside of him, tearing him up and bringing pleasure within him. She is moving her hip in and out of him, like a cheetah, running at full speed. She is moving at such a rapid speed that Percy cums. He screams as he comes. 

Annabeth puts Percy’s legs over her shoulders and walks him to the bed. She puts him down and continues to thrush inside of him. She wants him to feel pleasure and will do anything for her mate. Once they are out of college, she is going to make sure that he is knock up. She wants to see him with kids. She doesn't want him worrying about jobs or anything else. Annabeth wants to prove that she can provide home, love and care for him. Percy feels his mate’s climax spilling outside of him. 

He wants to get pregnant, but not right now. He was to worry about school and work, if he gets pregnant now, then people will not hire him. Some companies won’t allow pregnant submissive to work for them, because they think that they should be with the family. Annabeth looks down at him and smiles. 

“If you get pregnant, and they won’t accept you, then they are fools. They are going to miss out on a strong, hard-working individual, who puts his heart and soul into his work.” Percy smiles at her and grabs her and pulls her towards him and she smiles. She knows that she it the nail in the head with Percy. 

“Besides, if you get pregnant, there is no turning back, for me to continue getting you pregnant. I want a big family, and I know that you want the same thing. I will knock you up after giving birth. You will be my baby mama.” Annabeth says to her boyfriend. She sees her words effecting Percy. He blushes and looks away.

They know that they will do anything for each other. Percy and Annabeth have been friends for a long time, before knotting together. Annabeth became Percy’s rock as he is hers. Annabeth looks at her lover and smiles. She kisses the boy and puts her and on the base of the cock and starts to pump it. Percy moans as he becomes harder every second. 

The two share a kiss, when the door bell rings. They looks at each other with confusion. Annabeth was praying, that is was not any of the demigods. Percy gets up and changes. He gets up and opens the door. He sees a group of six people. Three men and three women, are standing at the door. 

“What can I help you with?” Percy asks. A woman with stringy pale brown hair and dark eyes, says 

“We are looking for Annabeth Chase. Is she here?” Percy looks at her and stare at her. He is trying to see what she playing at. The woman wraps an arm around a big Hispanic man with black hair and brown eyes. Percy looks at the rest of them. Another woman has short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes. She is in the arms of a sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He has a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. A guy with sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair and a small scar on the corner of his lip, stands close to the two. He is holding onto a woman of Native American (Cherokee) descent, with chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope. They are looking at him with weariness and some hope in some of their eyes. 

“Why are you looking for Annabeth?” Percy asks the group of six. The black hair women looks at him with interest. 

“We want to talk to her.” She answers. She looks at the boy in front of her, feeling like she knows him. His sea green eyes are wide and doe-like. She knows that this boy is powerful. She is now curious with this boy. She wants to get to know Percy. Percy looks at the woman in front of him with the same curiosity she has for him. 

What they didn’t know was that they are cousins. Thalia wants to know what he is to Annabeth. Suddenly Thalia feels guilty for what she did to her little sister. Annabeth was Thalia’s little sister and for her to betray Annabeth, was wrong. She should have never done that. Annabeth was a hero in both wars and to force Annabeth to force mate with someone is wrong. Thalia can see that the man is young, but mature. 

Percy sees guilt in the woman’s blue eyes. He is wondering what happened to make her feel that way. For some reason, a feeling that Percy can’t explain, wants to comfort the woman. He feels his mate behind him. He wants to protect her from anyone that wants to hurt her. She is hurt enough, that he wants to protect her from anymore harm. He sees that the guy in her arms feel the same. He wants to know what they did to make them feel that way.

He also wants to know what made Annabeth run away from her formal friends. Percy knows that Annabeth will open up more, if he does. He loves her and wants to stay by her. She is the only one that can understand him. Percy always felt like no one really understood him, when he talked about his past. When he met Beckendorf and Selina, They got to his heart faster then anyone, but his mom did. He knows that they hide things from him, to protect themselves. 

Percy feels a hand on the middle of his back and turns. He sees Annabeth standing there with a collective look, and steps back. He has seen this look before and it scares him. Annabeth steps in front of her submissive and knows that he just got attracted to Thalia. Annabeth can see that Thalia got a good look at Percy and is how intrigued she is with him. Annabeth knows that she will find out who he belongs to. 

“Hello Thalia, Luke. Piper, Jason, Clarisse and Chris, you four are here as well. What a surprise.” Annabeth sees that her Percy is getting scared, and she wants to wipe that scared look off his face. He does not do well with scared. Annabeth will love to get the rest of the group to leave her alone, but she knows that will not happen. They are guilty for how they wanted her to be mates with that ignorant son son of Poseidon. All of the sudden, Annabeth gasps. She looks at Percy. Percy looks at his girlfriend with concern. He hears her gasp and wants to know what’s the matter. He sees her looking at him with wide eyes.

“Annabeth, what’s the matter?” Piper asks with concern. Annabeth can see the resemblance, but their personalities are so different. She remembers all the time the water responses to him and how all of the sea animals respond to the boy. She knows that Percy loves the water and will go in the water no matter what. There was a time, Annabeth took Percy to the beach and there was a shark in the water, and they were not allowed in the water.

Percy went into the water and played with the shark, meanwhile Annabeth was panicking, thinking that Percy was going to get eaten by the shark. She then sees Percy playing with the shark, she lets the panic go. She can see that Percy is safe and sound and the shark would not hurt Percy. Annabeth didn’t register that Percy was talking to the shark and that he was within distance were the shark could kill him. 

Annabeth is looking at her soon-to-be mate with shock. Percy and the others are looking at her with concern. She closes the door on the six and drags Percy to the bedroom. She is ripping his clothes off of him. She kisses him with force that make Percy fall to the bed. She attacks his nipple, making Percy moan in pleasure. She kisses him, everywhere. As she takes off her clothes, Percy flips them. He kisses her mouth, neck and around her breast. He sucks and nibbles on her nipples, making her groan. While Percy loves to bottom for Annabeth, he would love to go on top of her at times.

Annabeth allows Percy to fuck her, because, he needs some control. The two love each other and told each other, when getting together what they need and want. Percy pulls from sucking and nibbling her nipples and kisses her lips.

“I am going to ruin the moment and ask what that was about?” Percy says, and Annabeth laughs, because, she knows that it was going to happen soon. She pushes him off of her and sits up to the backboard of the bed. She opens her legs, so Percy can sit in-between them. He leans back onto her chest. She starts to combing his hair with her fingers.

“Talking to them, made me thing of something.” Annabeth says to Percy.


End file.
